Since polyamide resins are excellent in chemical resistance, abrasion resistance, electrical characteristics, etc., they are widely used as engineering plastics for automobile parts and electric and electronic devices. On the other hand, impact resistance may be insufficient in applications such as automobile interior materials and casings of electric and electronic devices. As a technology for improving the impact strength, there is the following: a rubber reinforced plastic such as ABS resin is used as a polymer blend material with the polyamide resin, and a compatibilizer is generally added. In recent years, due to the complicated member shape, high fluidity is required.